The present invention relates to an apparatus for refilling a yarn wetting agent into a yarn wetting device of a yarn treatment station of a textile machine, in particular a two-for-one twisting spindle.
Such yarn wetting devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,314.
In order to ensure for successive yarn treatment processes, for example, two-for-one twisting processes an as uniform application of a wetting agent as possible to the yarn, it is necessary to maintain, if possible, a most uniform level of the wetting agent, which should fluctuate only within certain predetermined limits.
Having the foregoing in mind, it is the object of the present invention to create an apparatus, which allows to maintain, without much expenditure in personnel, time and equipment, this possibly most uniform level of the wetting agent in its storage tank in the course of successive yarn treatment processes, in particular two-for-one twisting processes.
By this invention the above object is accomplished by providing apparatus for refilling storage tanks of wetting or lubricating devices at each spindle assembly of a textile machine having a plurality of such spindle assemblies for processing yarn which runs along the spindle assembly axis. Each of the spindle assemblies includes a yarn wetting or lubricating device of the type discussed above having a storage tank for containing a wetting agent and a porous wetting body extending into the tank for absorbing the wetting agent by capillary action and being positioned along the spindle assembly axis in the path of the running yarn for applying wetting agent to the running yarn during yarn processing and which must be removed from the spindle axis and running yarn path between the end of one yarn processing operation and the start-up of another yarn processing operation in order to be able to don and doff supply packages of yarn being processing and wound packages of yarn having been processed. The refilling apparatus which is mounted at each spindle assembly of the textile machine refills the storage tank of the wetting device when the wetting device is removed from the spindle axis and running yarn path. The apparatus comprises a supply tank for containing wetting agent, conduit means connected at one end to the supply tank and leading therefrom to each of the spindle assemblies for conveying wetting agent, and valve means mounted at each of the spindle assemblies and connected to the conduit means. Cooperating valve means are provided in the storage tank of the wetting device for connecting with the refilling apparatus valve means and allowing filling of the wetting device storage tank with wetting agent from the refilling apparatus.
Preferably, the refilling apparatus valve means and the wetting device valve means comprise respective male and female connector means in the form of a protruding tube in the refilling apparatus valve means and a recess in the wetting device valve means. Such recess in the wetting device valve means may include an annular seal for sealing the protruding tube when received therein. The refilling apparatus may include a level regulator means positioned in the conduit means between the supply tank and the valve means for regulating the amount of wetting agent filled into the wetting device.
Preferably, each of the filling apparatus valve means and the wetting device valve means include a valve seat and a movable valve body biased into engagement with the valve seat. The valve body of the refilling apparatus valve means includes a stem-shaped extension projecting outwardly of the valve means for engaging the biased valve body of the wetting device valve means and opening both of the valve means when both of the valve means are connected together. Each of the valve means further includes a locking and return spring biasing the respective valve body into engagement with the respective valve seat. The biasing force of each of the springs is adapted to each other to allow opening of both of the valve means when the valve means are connected together.
The fact that it is possible to position in the region of each yarn treatment station, in particular each two-for-one twisting position, a refilling station at the yarn treatment position, either when needed or constantly, for example, to make same available as a part of a manually operated maintenance carriage, allows to refill a yarn wetting device each time between two yarn treatment processes with an adequate quantity of the wetting agent, and without much expenditure in personnel, time and equipment. To this end, it will be necessary to provide for measures, which allow to obtain a certain level of the wetting agent in the storage tank with each refill. The quantity of the wetting agent used during a yarn treatment process leads to a lowering of the level of the wetting agent in the storage tank. However, this change in the level of the wetting agent results during a yarn treatment process in only a tolerable fluctuation of the quantity of the wetting agent applied to the yarn at a position of application.
The subclaims deal with preferred, further developments of the basic concept of the present invention.